Apology, Not Accepted
by JaydenJoker
Summary: MizxOC: Claire Hennigan has been scorned by one Mike Mizanin but it wasn't his fault, honest. No really, it wasn't. But don't try to tell that to her. Will she ever forgive him or has Mike blown his one shot at happiness?
1. Chapter 1

I'm starting another Miz story because I honestly, can't help myself. It starts out in John Morrison's point of view and sheds a little light on what has happened to make his sister the scorned woman that she is. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All those mentioned except my OC, belong to their rightful owners. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
><strong>PS:<strong> Superstars will be called their real names outside of the ring and their ring names when the occasion calls for it.

_Claire Hennigan|26|Light Brown Hair|Green Eyes|5'5"|Brother John got her a comeback match on Raw in 2010|Theme: Let It Roll|Ring Name: Jordan Morrison_

**Apology, Not Accepted**

We were the three musketeers, we were inseparable. Mike, Claire and I were a force to be reckoned with in the ring and we were the closest of friends outside of the ring. Mike and Claire got so close, they started dating. I've never seen two people more in love with one another. They were each other's best friends and other half. Unfortunately, about six months ago the creative writing staff wanted the three of us to break up as a team and for Mike and Claire to break up as a couple. Claire was devastated and now she was out for blood.

_Present Day_

"You're absolutely sure about this, Claire?"

"You remember what he did better than anyone, John. I have to do this."

"Claire, he had no choice in the matter."

"I still can't believe you're siding with him after all this time."

"Because it's true. You're still angry about the whole thing and have yet to check the facts or even talk to him."

"He almost cost me my career, John. Why on earth would I talk to him?"

"Because before the accident, you two were inseparable." Claire grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

"People change, John. You should know that by now." Claire headed out the door and I just sighed and picked up my cell phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I found 'Mike' and hit send.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mike, it's Hennigan."

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Been better, man."

"That stinks, man. How's Claire doing?"

"Being stubborn. I got a her return match all set up but she seems adamant about keeping her opponent the same."

"Same old Claire. I worry about her every day, John." I felt my guilt rise to new levels as I listened to my best friend's admission. "I just wish I never had to do that to her, John."

"Me too. Hey, are you free right now? I could use a sparring partner."

"Yeah. I just finished up my press deal for the day. You at the gym?"

"Yeah, but not the one at the hotel."

"I know which one, then. Be there soon, John."

"Okay then. See you."

"See you." I ended my call with Mike and sighed. Mike and Claire were inseparable before Creative had written in that they 'break up', and by break up they wanted Mike to attack her after a match. Problem was, Claire had landed wrong after the move and ended up breaking her collar bone which cost her three months away from the ring. After that, Claire had stopped talking to Mike and actually did break up with him. That devastated Mike and he went into a slump. Sure, his career was doing fine but the man was living as an empty shell outside of the ring. Mike had planned on marrying Claire, bought a ring and even asked our father for her hand. Our parents were upset when Claire had told them that Mike had betrayed her; they couldn't believe it and I had to explain what had happened between the two. They were furious with Creative, even wrote complaints to Vince and the writing staff. My parents loved Mike and treated him as if he was one of the family. Even they tried to convince Claire that it was just business but Claire wouldn't believe them either. I tried not to let the situation get to me so I stretched before Mike showed up.

"Yo, John!" I turned my head and saw Mike walking towards me, dressed in his gym clothes with his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, Mike."

"I take it I just missed Claire?" I nodded. "Damn it. Why won't she talk to me?"

"She's still broken up about the whole attack."

"That was three goddamn months ago, John!"

"I know, Mike. But there is no getting to her. Hell, our parents couldn't even get through to her about it." Mike cringed and set his bag down on the bench.

"Damn it. Who is her opponent for her return match?" I hesitated in answering Mike. Truth was, Claire had demanded that Mike would be her opponent for the match. Creative fought with her for weeks but Vince overrode them and they couldn't argue.

"She won't tell me. Apparently, it's some big secret."

"Geez. I just hope she takes it easy. I mean, it will be her first match back."

"But we've been training together, Mike. It's not like she has ring rust or anything."

"True. Alright, you ready to go at it?" I nodded and Mike stepped into the ring with me. After Mike and I were done sparring, we grabbed some dinner and headed back to the hotel. We chatted for a while before calling it a night. He took off to his room, leaving me alone with my thoughts which was a bad thing for me right now. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Mike was in for a rude awakening come next Monday night. I just hope we were still friends after all is said and done.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next part will be out soon. Reviews are appreciate. : )


	2. Day Out With Mike

Welcome back for chapter two. We're still in John's point of view. I hope ya'll enjoy.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All those mentioned except my OC, belong to their rightful owners. All mistakes are mine and I apologize for them.  
><strong>PS:<strong> Superstars will be called their real names outside of the ring and their ring names when the occasion calls for it.

**Apology, Not Accepted**

I woke up with a migraine and shuffled my way to my bag to grab some pain killers. I was about to pop one in my mouth when my cell phone rang, making me drop the pill on the floor. "Goddamn it!" I threw the pill out, because I didn't trust hotel room floors, and grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand. "Hello?"

"Morning to you too, sunshine."

"Morning, Claire."

"One more taping of Smackdown and it's finally here."

"Must you count down to my friend's public demise, Claire?" I could tell she rolled her eyes when she scoffed.

"You're the idiot that's still his friend."

"Oh my god, will you knock it off? I'm going to stop telling you the _truth_ and let you figure it out yourself."

"Whatever, John. I know enough."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"That he betrayed me. That's all I need to know." Claire hung up before I could defend Mike. I groaned and threw my phone across the room. My sister's ability to stay focused was sometimes a curse. There was a knock on my door and, thinking it was Claire to rub Miz's demise in my face again, I stormed over to the door and threw it open.

"Oh, sorry Mike. Thought you were someone else."

"It's all good. Does that mean I can come in?" I nodded and Mike walked into my room. "What's up with you? You seem jumpy."

"It's just Claire."

"What about her?"

"She's hellbent on bringing the demise of her opponent on Monday."

"She's always been focused, John, you know that."

"Yeah, but this is just overkill. And of course, I'm stuck in the middle."

"Damn. No wonder you're on edge. Want to catch a movie before we fly out? You could use some downtime."

"Yeah, just let me get dressed. Shouldn't take too long." Mike nodded and sat on the bed as I scrambled to get myself ready to go out. I shoved all my clothes in my bag, knowing that we'd still be out by the time we had to check out, and grabbed the key card. "You checked out already?"

"Yup. That's kind of why I headed here. Didn't know what else to do with my time." I smiled.

"So I'm just a back-up plan?" Mike went to explain himself and I laughed. "Just messing with you, Mike. Come on, let's go." I double checked everything and followed Mike downstairs to the lobby to hand my card keys back to the receptionist. After handing the keys back, I followed Mike to his car where we dumped our bags in the trunk and took off towards the local movie theater. We headed inside after getting tickets and some popcorn, quickly heading to one of the rows further in the back of the theater. The previews showed some pretty good movies, at least a couple that I made a note of to see in my phone. The movie finally started and I don't think there was a moment where I wasn't full on staring at the screen, not even blinking. The movie ended and the two of us left the theater. "How awesome was that movie?"

"Totally awesome! I'm so buying that on DVD." I laughed; I felt as if we just had a flashback to the Dirt Sheet when the two of us were being the Edgeheads, Hawkins and Ryder. "You realize we just sounded like Hawkins and Ryder, right?" Mike laughed.

"Yeah. Brings back good memories."

"Damn right, it does. I miss those days."

"Dirt Sheet days or the three Musketeers days?"

"Both." I watched Mike's face fall and it seriously killed me inside. Claire meant the world to him and with her hating him for something it took weeks, and the threat of getting fired, to get him to do.

"Come on, man, let's grab some lunch." Mike forced a smile at me and I clapped an arm on his back, leading him down the street to some diner. We walked in, unnoticed, and sat down at a booth with some weird vinyl print on it. The waitress took our drink order, along with our appetizer order, and walked away. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really. I'm just worried about Claire, John."

"Me too, Mike. She's been really angry towards me."

"Why? You're her brother."

"She's just upset with me for talking to you all the time. She still hates you for what Creative did to you two. I honestly wish I could strangle them."

"You and me both, John. We were a great team and I have no idea why they would want to separate us." I just shook my head and watched our waitress come back with our appetizer. Mike and I ordered a couple of burgers and started to dig into our appetizer in silence. I watched Mike stop abruptly stop eating and hang his head. "This...is killing me, John." He looked up at me and never before have I seen a man so broken.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next part will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
